digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 14
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading CHapter length 2622 words Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Chapter 14: The Digi-Baby Boom Now it's my turn. T.K. here, Joe told me that I was the only person who could narrate this chapter. Well, i guess it's true, since I am the only person who hasn't passed Devimons test as of yet. But don't be surprised if my power of narration isn't as strong as everyone's else. I'm only twelve, after all. It had been two days since Devimon forced us all to go into different directions, well, in my area, we had a bad wind storm. Patamon and I screamed all out the duration of it. My clothes almost wanted to get off my body, but I'm not a well done narrator like Joe. Who spends a entire paragraph talking about how he gets naked, and then changes his clothes. My green hat flew off of my head, and I grabbed it before it was gone for good. Dude, I just started Middle School, and I'm still under five feet. I need to get on it. Patomon was holding onto me, and I saw the small image of a destroyed island part on the distance. "I hope we can reach that island part, so we can have our test. I don't think I can handle this wind storm anymore." I begged for luck to be on my side for once. 'How about you don't speak out both our hopes, because normally it never works out." Patomon had to scream to be heard over the wind. This is why I never wanted to go summer camp. I should tell Davis not to come here, ever. The wind picked up in such a scary amount just now, that the clothes on my body started to fall off. Patomon was able to grab the clothes when they flew past him. All I had on now was my underwear, and I was determined to keep it on. I didn't want Patomon to see myself without anything on my body. Then the wind started to blow us in the direction of the destroyed island part. 'Normally I would be happy over this. But I understand this only because of the wind. Besides, the wind might blow so hard, that we just end up like dots on the shore." Patomon told me. "Can you please be a little positive about the issue?" I asked, a little pleading in my voice. That was the last thing I remember. before all went black. I woke up, only to see Patomon standing over. 'Here are your clothes." Patomon handed me my outfit. "I tried washing it us up for you." I looked down, at least my underwear still was on. I put on my clothes, and asked Patomon the question that on my mind. "What happened?" Patomon gave me a sad look. "You really don't remember?" Patomon looked confused. "As the storm got worse, you started to lose your train of thought. Then you passed out, and we hit this island very hard." I looked surprised. "How long ago was that?" Patomon gave me a worried face. "Two, almost three days. I tried waking you up, but you didn't I thought I lost you." I was to confused to take any of this in. "What the fucking hell? You know what, I think we need to walk around a little bit." I told Patomon, and did so. We checked out everything that was on this part the island. "I want to tell you something." I stated, after a while of walking. We sat down. "I want to tell you what my life is like at Earth." I said, assuming we aren't even on Earth right now. "Back at the place I live, I go to school Nobody really knows that much about me, but that is fine. I would rather be in the background over the center of attention. But it does suck when you do something amazing, and not even the teacher knows who you are. So they give the credit to somebody who is more recognized to students. Aside from that, I don't really care about it. I have a friend named Davis, who is a year below myself. So he wouldn't be able to go here until next year. You have to at least be in Middle School to go into this summer camp. I find it funny how Davis acts around this girl named Yolei. She is somebody in her grade, and he hates her. He can't stand to do a project if she is in his group. He would rather get a F- in a class over work with her, as he told me. A bit of hatred right there, if you ask me. Let me tell you one thing, school sucks. I would rather be at home with my mother, playing video games, and hanging out with Davis. I mean, the teachers are great, and the school itself is great, but it's the student body that makes it suck. Like, they only truly care about the best intentions for themselves. Davis isn't like that, which is why I was able to be friends with him. i worked with that girl he dislikes one time, Yolei, and oh my gosh, she is the single most annoying person I've ever met in my life. I fucking hate her guts so much! That's saying something after dealing with Mimi for five days. I hope I never have to be in Yoleis group in anything more than school projects. She's also a jerk as well, and only wants what she thinks is best for the group or project. Davis and I do make a lot of jokes about us one day getting married to her and what would happen if we do, however." I said, and I decided I needed to breath for a moment. I wondered if Patomon was even listening, because he was looking away from my direction. "Are you listening to me right now?" I asked, in a sort of angry, sort of just to make sure way. "Just because I'm looking away. You think that, geez, why do you have to be so worried about things." Patomon answered in reply. "What do you mean be so worried about things? I don't worry about anything, I'm living the free life baby!" I screamed in a victory sort way, and the birds on the tree flew away. I got up from the place I was sitting at. "Let's go, I think we should get Devimons test over with." we walked until we saw a small settlement. In it was cradles, full of baby digimon. I went up to one of the cradles, and picked up a baby digimon. It was black, with white things on it. Like a mustache, only not, because it would be weird for baby to have that. "Hey Patomon, look at the one I scored. Might switch you out for this one." I laughed, and Patomon gave me a look of major offense. "T.K., you take that back right now." I gave the digimon a look of shock, he really thought I was telling the truth. This little guy had trust issues, let me tell you of that right now. "You seriously assumed I was telling the truth. I was only messing around, get a sense of humor. Then Maybe you could digivolve." I pointed at Patomon. "You're so mean." Patomon spat. "Again, just a joke. But seriously, you should do it soon. Everybody else has done it by now, now it should be your turn." Price for having fun, I guess. I checked out another baby digimon, to see which one I would get. A grey one, like a old man who never grew more than two feet taller than he was in his whole life. "Looks like a old man." I tried telling Patomon, and it looks like the baby was about to do something. Then a big pink blob was on my hand, I threw the baby down. Then tried to get the blob off of me, and after a while, it worked. "So this is the place digimon are born? Why did you never tell me?" I asked Patomon two questions, and not one. "It looks like this is the place I was born. But I can't remember anything about what it was like for me. We are born on the same day are protector is, so do you expect me to remember something from twleve years ago?" Patomon was able to reason with me. "I guess not. Well, that's not true, I remember one thing. It was back many years ago, from maybe when I was about three or four maybe. I was playing with my blocks, my blocks were outside. I tried to stack one on top of another, and boom, they all fell down one at a time. I was doing so well at stacking them, I had a little baby crying fit. I also remember seeing somebody come out from inside the house. He picked me up, and told me everything was okay. That we could do it together the next day. He had blonde hair, and couldn't have been much older than myself. He was wearing a green and white shirt. The sleeves were green, and the shirt itself was right. His pants was blue, on the lighter end of blue, if I recall correctly. I don't think he had shoes on or anything like that. I always assumed that it was my brother Matt, before my mother and father got divorced, when I was nine or so. I took the divorce really well, if I recall correctly. But Matt didn't take it well at all. He tried to become to popular at school, and took his anger of the divorce out on everybody. Mainly the people who he knew was weaker than himself, and sort of a bully. Which is why he and Joe don't get along. Due to the fact that they live within two apartments of each other in the complex. He also knew that Joe was much weaker than him, physically and mentally. So he guessed he found a new target practice when he found Joe pull up here just before we came here. The two have been fighting at school for many years over who has been living the rougher life. I mean, Matt and his dad get along great. While on the few times I visit him at his apartment, I can hear voices yelling from a hallway away. I also heard one time when I was walking down that hallway alone, I heard a thud on the door in the other side. This was two years ago, and somebody screaming in pain. Then I decked away, to see a older guy running out of the room. I might not have realized it then, but I think that could have been Joe. He was limping down, and holding his left arm with his right. I was leaving after my visit was over with a few hours later, it was ten at night, and I saw him walking right back into the apartment, and I saw through the crack, him running to his room and starting a document on his laptop that had things and files cover up his entire screen saver. That is easily the most well trained out and well seen memory I've had in my entire life." I stopped for a second, when I saw a big digimon walk up to us. Well, not big, but bigger than Patomon and I both. "What are you doing disrupting the peace of the babys?" The digimon asked. "Eleckmon, you still look after the baby digimon?" Patomon said questionably. "It is my job to do so, since nobody else does it. Now get away from the babies, or I will be violent with you." Eleckmon warned us both. "I don't want to fight." I said, backing away from Eleckmon, one step at a time. "What about you Patomon, I remember you from when you were just the size of these babies." Eleckmon said in a threatening voice. "Wait, does this mean that you saw Devimon get born here as well?" I wanted to know, so I might have a idea of what we might have to face. If so, then Eleckmon might be able to tell us about him. "Yes, that evil digimon sure was. Almost twenty-one years ago. I would have never guessed such a little baby could become such a bad guy in the end. It is rumored that when a digimon dies and returns into the egg. It will affect the protector in some way, such as painful memories. Maybe a injury." Eleckmon answered my very important question. Important to me, at least. "I have heard enough from you." Patomon said, and tackled Eleckmon. They started beating each other up for about a few minutes. My device was starting to glow on and off, but it was never enough to get Patomon to truly digivolve up to the champion level. I have had enough of this. "Patomon stop it. Let's settle this the well done way. A game of... tug of war." Please don't ask what I was thinking when I came up with this idea. About twenty minutes later, we and a rope and one end was tightened to each digimon. I had a stick (yes, a stick),as my thing to judge with. I had a apron on, and was ready to count the countdown. "The match will begin in five, four, three, two, six, one, and seven!" I said, and stuck my arms straight out, showing that I was ready for them to begin. I knew I was off on my counting. They pulled on each others ends of the rope, until it looked as though Eleckmon was about to win. Patomon, however, gave a final surge of strength, and won the fight. Afterwards, we all made amends for our earlier behaviors. "You fight well, Patomon, looks like I'm getting old and can't do tug of war well anymore." This was getting awkward for me to witness. "How about we stay here for the night Patomon? Since we have passed our test, we can meet up with everybody in the morning. That way, we will all have been rested up for our showdown coming up. Besides, our part of the island is coming back. Now all seven parts will be brought together again, and the island will be back to normal." The sun was setting, wow, it has been about ten days since this adventure started. Devimon was on top of the mountain, watching down upon the seven kids. 'Six of the seven have had their digimon go to the champion stage, now all we have left is the one of the small child. Leomon, I ask for one final task of you, to get rid of this young one before it is to late. HAHA!" "I shall obey your orders." Leomon said, and ran off. (That is honestly the best I can do to describe that part.) He saw that I was still in the village. Matt and Tai resided on a part of the island. Mimi and Izzy started making progress to reach them. Joe was riding on water on the back of Ikkakumon. Sora was riding by flight by Birdramon. Soon, it will be time for all of us to work together, and I hope Patomon can digivolve when it comes time. One final reminder, Joe will pick the story again as per usual next chapter. Then he will go on until it comes time when somebody else shall do the narrating. This chapter was done by T.K